


Xeno time loops

by Zenomew



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Isekai Quartet, Overlord - Fandom, Pokemon - Fandom, That time I got reincarnated as a slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenomew/pseuds/Zenomew
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

1.1

* * *

“ Naruto unleash the Nine-Tails and threaten to destroy a ward of Tokyo every hour unless Masashi Kishimoto is brought before us alive.” Sakura growled 

“ Are you sure I mean I don’t really hold anything against him ya know 

“ Remember why your a orphan at the start of the series? “

“ Right got it “

Sasuke, meanwhile, went around immolating fans who write Narusasu slashfics with Ameratsu and then leaving their corpses to burn eternally.

* * *

1.2

* * *

“ why did Kenpachi's zanpakto hadn't materialized the first time around“

"Idiot! If Kenpachi's zanpakuto materialized, Soul society would be wiped from existence and the show would be over!"

"So the studio stepped in huh?"

"Bingo"

“ So why didn’t they step in now ? “

“ Well we are stuck in a poorly written fanfic with who likes to screw us even if we end the show “

“ Well damn just when I thought not following the canon would free me “

* * *

1.3

* * *

“ No offense but did your journey really suck this bad “ Mormon aka Ainz Ooal Gown commented after they beat up some assassins 

“ Trust me it only gets worse “ Naofumi replied 

“ On the bright side Motoyatsu is looping too “ Kazuma said looting the dead assassins 

“ I thought he had his own spin off universe “ 

“ Turns out some on up there had other ideas “ Naofumi said glaring at the scree-I mean sky

“ Wasn’t he supposed to be evil “ 

“ spear hero wasn't a bad person in fact you don't need to be a bad or evil person to be a bad guy. Being a dumbass is enough when an evil person is around to take advantage of that.” Naofumi 

“ Why do you say that looking at me “ Mormon sweat dropped 

“ really you created a kingdom with that tactic “ The shield hero depanned

“ good point “

“ So we either leave to the wastelands or Jura tempest “

“ Isn’t it obvious ?

“ Hmmm best way to establish relation with him before the next season of the school “

* * *


	2. Ch 2

* * *

1.1

* * *

emotional therapist: "so, what would you say, was the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

Raphtalia: "my family, and friends, and I were either killed, torchered, made into slaves, or some combination of the 3"

Kiel: "much of the same, but now I have to get that stupid seal again just to get stronger"

Rishia: "my love kicked me out for no good reason."

Firo: "I couldn't pick the level up class I wanted."

naofumi: "my 'summoning ' into that world “

Motoyatsuevil red head pigs are trying to take advantage of me and kill father

“ Stop calling me that it creepy “

“ What about you “

“ Me I’m not only clueless and broke even more Kazuma but also cursed with immortality and...... “(depressed) Sabaru looked down [ -_-||| ]

“ eh Kazuma des..I live in a shed and my party is completely useless..A useless goddess a archmage who can use only one attack per day and a crusader who can’t hit a thing......”

  
“ .....this might be a problem “ Tanya finally said

“ I’m starting to see why they quarantined us in a school “ Ainz sweat dropped 

“ No kidding they need some serious help “ Rimuru agreed

* * *

“ You know ki ?! “ Ainz asked mildly surprised 

“ Yeah a old hag taught me and “ Naofumi smashed the nearby assassin with his shield seriously he was disturbing him how rude ! “Few days with that scholar kid helped a lot [1] “

“ So shield ki ? “

“ Silk ki “

“ that can be useful the next time we bump into glass “

“ The other two heroes are a complete jokes,they are way more weak than Naofumi and that is why Glass only recognizes Naofumi as a hero .Other than that,they always do reckless things and make problems one after the other,that is why even the church wanted them dead so our best bet for gaining any clues on this Glass and other heroes is making sure you can take all of them at once and capture them “ Tanya explained shooting down a assassin 

“ Can’t we use Kazuma instead ? She’s probably mad at him for stealing her panty “

“ Oi ! “ Kazuma yelled

“ No it seem that they put honor over their lives they cannot refuse if challenge them in a duel and set the conditions “

“ I have got the cell ready for them “ Ainz stated 

“ No separate cells for La rue and the other two girls ? “

“ They are the enemies I don’t care for their gender “  
  


“ Gender equality, huh? Kazuma would be proud. “

* * *

[1] Reference to the Scholar’s reincarnation 


	3. Ch 3

* * *

1.1

* * *

On a certain day, a certain thought came to the Sun Goddess, Japan’s chief god.

“—Aren’t there too many Japanese people being abducted to other worlds?  Well, perhaps that cannot really be helped.”

After all, the large majority of Japanese are diligent and hardworking . Considering their high aptitude as workers, the fact that their country has yet to be taken over by another foreign pantheon should almost be considered a miracle (and also the power of their own gods in preventing hundreds of illegal summonings or interference from other gods fro nearly centuries of course)

It’s pretty much like, if you have a request, just turn to a Japanese person and you’d be set. No wonder otherworlders have a penchant for summoning from this specific group of people.

Unfortunately this has led to a significant decrease in the country’s population.

It’s even led to Izanami-sama, the one who manages Yomi, to shout “Why the hell are the number of souls coming to my place decreasing ahh?!” at the Sun Goddess in disregard of her position as the chief god.

It’s a secret that she got scared by her mother and even cried a bit even (as the chief god of the Japanese, the Sun Goddess herself is also soft-hearted.)

“But the other worlds have their own troubles, so it’d be pitiable to stop their summonings……”

At the point where unrelated Japanese are being dragged into this troubles unrelated to them, but recently it’s just gotten way too out of hand.

Previously, it was only a single person at a time, or at most just a small group. But lately, there’ve been increasing numbers of cases of entire classes from a school, or even randomly selected groups of several hundreds being taken all at once..

At this rate it won’t be long when somehow someone would end up transporting the entire country to another world

Then she struck upon an idea different from the original timeline

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

“-So that’s why we need you “ Amaterasu finished to the gathering of the most famous Isekaied people from various loops 

“ So we need to just take jobs from the other worlds instead of the heroes who are to be summoned ? But what do we get in return “ Ainz asked

“ I don’t mind as long as I get payed “ Naofumi said

A huge stake of paper landed in front of them

“ everything you need to know is in here “ Amaterasu explained 

“ I don’t trust these papers“ Seiya dropped a large stake of paperwork “ we have our own conditions“

And so the entire day was wasted on discussion soon after further discussion and grueling amounts of paperwork for nearly a yearthe  Isekai hero for hire was officially established along with connections to different earths where Ainz and Tanya with the help of seven unnamed supporters established the first multi universesal company Yggdrasil.inc (not that the local government were aware of it though)  
  


* * *

1.2

* * *

Three years later

* * *

Ainz walked into the lobby of a large office building. While not the largest he had ever been in (the building his old self's office was in dwarfed this one by about a kilometer), it was the largest building in that area of Tokyo. He was amicably greeted by the receptionists on the ground floor, 

It was something he had started getting used to. Luckily, being an undead meant that he had a much better handle on his emotions, so no one could tell when he was stressed out. It paid off in dividends, as it made competitors completely unable to read the blank illusion that usually was his 'face'. Now though, it was junior employees who had never come across their personable boss in one of the fastest growing corporations in the world.

Four years ago, with the god giving him an identity, Ainz Tanya and Rimuru had established a legitimate company based in Japan to start bringing in resources. He hadn't intended it to succeed so well, but with the massive amounts of base capital at his disposal, and the fact that he usually left Demiurge and Tanya in charge of planning and affairs for the company, it had quickly grown into a multi-trillion-dollar conglomerate known for there cutting edge technology 

How it happened he had no idea, but the praise put on him by the NPCs got to be a bit excessive. All he had done was meet with other CEOs to establish major contracts and suggest a few areas of focus based on what he remembered the history buffs in the guild saying. He hadn't even made a public statement yet! With his dislike of public speaking (fear he'd mess up, really), he always got a spokesperson to talk to the media. He rarely showed his face to anyone, especially outside the company.

What Ainz didn't know was that the media was absolutely fascinated by the rise of the mysterious new company YGGDRASIL Inc. At first, it had been because they smashed onto the national, and then global, stage with baffling amounts of raw capital that no one knew the origins of.

The attention had originally been hostile. There had even been several investigations made by the government for fraud and tax evasion. But, the investigations had been stopped when the investigators had shown up at a warehouse Ainz was visiting. It happened to be used as a transit point for gold out and materials in for other worlds (including magi-tech straight from Jura tempest). After being shown them gold bars equaling about thirty percent of the standing global reserve they knew there wasn't any way for it to be acquired illegally. It was just too much to have gone unnoticed before. Plus, it would be unwise to trigger a hostile response from someone who could crash a global market overnight.

Most investigations had died with that, but a week later a raid on the facility to seize the gold as 'evidence' arrived at an empty warehouse. When the company had demanded accountability for the raid, many high-level agents on the task force were subsequently arrested for corruption. The government had been forced to concede defeat and request proper documentation of funds in the future.

After that, the tune had changed. With the amount of money he was moving, it was better for people to be Ainz's friend instead of enemy. In addition, the employees who joined the company all demonstrated an abnormal level of loyalty.. So, the employees at his company had some of the highest working standards and benefits in the world despite the extremely tough selection with an average salary of eighty million yen

Couple that with a mysterious shroud around the company's reclusive owner and his two beautiful assistants and the media tripped over themselves to talk about Ainz and his company in a mostly positive manner.

The most important step for Yggdrasil was the deal with Capsule.cop and Stark industries they established during the loops thanks to Rimuru’s near infinite power and help from admins they managed to create the headquarters in a separate pocket universe allowing them to get technology from various loops

The capsule storage technologies helped them gain control over almost every sector fro housing transport to even military were benefited by the armored suites

Having no need to worry about housing or transport when you could carry your house or vehical in a capsulemost automobile companies were bought by Yggdrasil or were reduced to bankruptcy 

All raw materials could just be stored in one capsule which were easy to handle and transport with minimal effort so soon nearly all companies were dependent on Yggdrasil and within two years Yggdrasil controlled virtually the entire industrial sector in the world 

Originally, he had planned to be based in downtown Tokyo, but the money and effort to get set up were too much. Now, the fringe district he had almost completely bought up was quickly growing into a major industrial and trade center for Japan and all of East Asia. All of it was based out of a gleaming new 80 floored sky-scraper that was filled with state of the art technology,one of a kind that had its self sufficient clean energy generator (courtesy of Tony Stark) becoming the crown jewel of the company.

Ainz quickly made his way over to the elevator, Narberal quietly following behind him. He would have preferred to take Yuri, but she was busy with the new werewolf and was better used as a teacher anyways. He needed her to learn things about the outside world so that she could teach other members of Nazarick.

And him.

He quickly stepped into the sleek elevator and Narberal swiped a keycard to give them access to the top floors. Although he had resented the more lavish workplace of his past bosses, he could now appreciate the need and desire for comfort when doing such a stressful job.

' I really need to make those faster.' Ainz thought to himself as the elevator stopped after an agonizingly long trip to the upper floors. Stepping out into a plush reception area, his illusionary face smiled pleasantly at the young girl who acted as a secondary secretary for many of the department heads who worked on the floor. As he passed by, he didn't catch the small blush she sported as she smiled back at him. Power, money, and kindness went a long way back when he was a overlord

"Oh! Mr. Suzuki ! Mrs. Tanya wishes to speak with you about something!" The girl Yasubara Saru at the desk called out, finally remembering her instructions.

"Thank you,.Yasubara-san." He said, turning towards her office.

"Any time sir!" Ainz was once again oblivious to the feelings of women as

“ Ainz, I need to speak with you about an upcoming event." Tanya who the HR director of Human Resources Department. Her job was to effectively plan, design, develop and evaluate human resource-related initiatives that support organizational strategic goals. 

In addition to lead performance management, talent assessment, and effective labor relationships, including negotiating and administering labor agreements and most importantly lay off people, andthat doing the job efficiently without any empathy for anyone she fired on behalf of his company earning her the nickname ‘devil ‘and she was the best candidate for the job despite being stuck in a 12 year old body 

At Ainz's tired groan and downtrodden expression she smiled. It brightened her day to see her magnanimous boss squirm every once in a while, so with a satisfied smile she began her report on new policies.

“ Oh and tomorrow we have five reservations “ Tanya finished before , she ushered Ainz out of the cramped office to finish her work.

' The only things that are certain in life are death,work and taxes – is it? ' , Ainz Privately lamenting as headed towards his own office to slog through more stacks of paperwork.

“ Even though Undead don’t get tired I’m completely drained “ Ainz sighed as he passed through the halls of his temporary mansion once inside his room he dropped the illusion and fell on his bed and tried to unsuccessfully sleep

* * *

Next day

* * *

"Yes, yes. But! The Prime Minister will be there, as well as several important ministers. Even though I can't get you to go on the News, it's important to show - “ the doppelgänger protested weakly

“ Sorry but have a double attend it I have a reservation to attend “ Ainz finished to the doppelgänger “ or are saying you can’t handle a simple task given to you “

“ Please forgive my foolishness my lord I shall do as you command “

“ Good “

Ainz took out a box with a red button and pressed it

* * *

1.3

* * *

the Rhine' Tanya von Degurechaff and 'The Undead Ruler Of The Great Tomb Of Nazarick' Ainz Ooal Gown were sitting in a room where the auditions for the new classmates/schoolmates along with ‘Shield hero’ Naofumi Iwatani and ‘Cautious hero’ Seiya Ryuuguuin

"Hey, where did Kazuma and Subaru go ? It's time for us all tostart the auditions for the new season. “

“ They always late and noisy “

"* Sigh * I hope they aren't in big trouble or some sort.”

“ Explosion !!!! “

“ I take that back “

* * *

earlier

* * *

“ Tell me the true secret to getting Choco “ Captain Weiss cornered Kazuma demanding to know the truth behind getting chocolates 

“ Very well then you need to use STEAL!!!! “ Kazuma used steal to steal some chocolate from Yuuan who was walking nearby

“ Yes !! At last the secret to get CHOCO !! “ Wessi cried

Few seconds later

Megumi was walking down the hallway when a Wild Weiss appeared 

“ STEAL !! “ Weiss cried in high spirits 

Megumi remembered her Kazuma stealing her panties PTDS

“ EXPLOSION!!! “

“ So that’s what happened “ Tanya said putting down the poorly animated video in Kazuma’s phone

“ Anyways let’s began the auditions “

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Ch 4

* * *

1.1

* * *

"I'm just saying that Boufuri is not isekai an-wait " Subaru looked at the sheet "Villens are joining us? "

" This school year seems...nice ? " Ainz commented dryly 

" We can't do anything if the company wants them in the next season " Tanya replied 

"wait is that a mecha suit ? " Kazuma asked looking at Maple's profile 

* * *

1.2

* * *

" power of sacrifice " Maple turned into an angel 

" Maple-Saan !" Motoyasu pounced on her and activated the safety traps Seiya set up

after the spear hero was led away to the medic Wiz and Riesta calmed Maple down

* * *

Later

* * *

Oi about the Villeins can't they just break the agreement with us " Subaru protested

" We'll be fine it is a blood pact " Ainz replied 

" Who's doing the agreement anyways ? "

" I'll call Sheldon

* * *

Somewhere in another universe

* * *

Prof.Sheldon Cooper and Prof.Sheldon Cooper from the future looked up from their game of 3D chess

"Did you -"

" Yes a feeling of making a agreement "

" I'll get the papers ! "


End file.
